Worth the wait
by xxlachiechapmansgirlxx
Summary: Wayne thinks hes all alone at CBI after hours but what happens when he stumbles across a bleeding Grace can the pair control themselves to be all alone or will they give in to desire sorry its so short and probably full of my bad spelling to


The Mentalist : Worth the wait

Rigsby slouched back in his chair with his arms pressed behind his head. He was exhausted . His shift was over , everyone else had gone home over an hour ago except for him . He didn't see the point in going home it wasn't like he had anyone to go home to . Just a lonely apartment and big old empty bed, a bed he wished he could share with the most stunning women he new , the love of his life Grace Van Pelt. "Like that's ever going to happen" he muttered to himself. He was just dozing when a loud bang startled him. "hello .anybody there" he called out leaning slightly away from his desk. When know one answered he got up from his chair and walk along the corridor . He slipped his gun from his holster when he heard another small thud coming from evidence room. Slowly he reached out and pushed the door to the room open. Who he found wasn't who expected to . Their trying to stagger to her feet was Grace. " Oh my god . Grace are you alright . Why are still here" The tall Agent asked as helped The red haired women to her feet. Grace pushed a strand of hair from her face and breathed heavily "I was logging the evidence from the James Reno case" she answerd nervously. As she took her hand away from her forehead Rigsby's eyes widened "Grace honey your bleeding" he said reaching out to a small gash on the young women's head. "its fine. I'm Fine" Grace replied Grabbing hold of his hand and bring down to her side. For what seemed like hours they just stood there looking into each others eyes. Finally Risgby broke the silence . " we better get that cut fixed" he smiled nervous as he reluctantly let go of her hand and walked towards the door checking just once to make sure Van Pelt was following him.

Reaching his Desk he motioned for the flamed haired agent to sit down . Once he was sure she was relaxed he leaned over her to the drawer at the other side of his desk and pulled out a first aid kit. As he did Grace could smell his aftershave , closing her eyes she took a deep breath "god he smells so good" she thought . Letting her eyes flutter open she came face to face with Risgby , he was looking at her softly with a worried expression on his face. "Grace" he croaked nervously "are sure your ok" he went on trying to hide the obvious panic in his tone. "I'm fine Wayne. Really" Grace smiled back . Rigsby tore his gaze from her and began dabbing the little gash on her fore head with cotton wool and antiseptic cream. Once he was done he leaned into her slightly and blew cold air onto the cut causing a shiver to run down Graces spin . The Tall Detective leaned back on his heels and gazed again at the most beautiful creature in the world. Her eyes were closed again and she was breathing heavily . She was everything he could ever ask for in a women and all he wanted to do was kiss her to ,make love her. After a couple of seconds Grace opened her eyes and found Rigsby's gaze and smiled warmly at him . Reaching out to him she stroked his cheek making the man in front her shake nervously "Kiss me Wayne" she whispered into his ear "please just kiss me " she begged him .Without a second thought Rigsby smashed his lips into Grace's . Wanting him closer to her she slipped down on her knees while keeping her arms rapped around his neck. She couldn't help but smile into Wayne's lips as his arms snaked around her waste and held firmly against him . Their kiss become more hungrier and hungrier and if one of the didn't break it now the chances of them having sex on the floor of the of their place work was extremely high . Gently Rigsby pulled back and ran his hand up into Grace's hair and pressed his forehead on hers "I love you Grace. I love you like you wouldn't believe" he panted . " I love you to Wayne . I'm sorry it took this long " the stunning agent cried through tears of realife and happiness, Wayne stroked a lose tear from her cheek and smile warmly " it was worth the wait"


End file.
